


darling you're glowing

by eleon



Series: this side of paradise [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Angst, One Shot, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Winged Alexis | Quackity, forehead kisses nose kisses all kinds of kisses, he likes to flap his wings and chirp, i think we deserve that, its just. soft and good, quackity stims a bit :], yeayeayea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleon/pseuds/eleon
Summary: karl picks flowers for his boyfriends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: this side of paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125200
Comments: 75
Kudos: 841
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	darling you're glowing

**Author's Note:**

> title from this side of paradise by coyote theory, but im not sure thats even worth mentioning considering its only 3 words
> 
> u fuckers got the aromantic to write shit bc of the lack of karlnapity content i hope u feel bad /lh /j pls god someone write karlnapity content theyre fiancés for fucks sake i cant carry u guys this is as romantic as i can go without triggering my romance-repulsion
> 
> tw/cws: none (lmk if u need me to add anything, but its rly just all fluff)

karl walking down the road, what will he do?

the sun is dripping below the horizon, big and bright. it drenches everything with honey light, casting long shadows and making it feel like nothing is wrong with the world. karl is happy to be alive, then.

there are flowers, on the side of the road, little yellow weeds that cling to the cement. dandelions, probably, and not all that pretty. karl likes them. he stops to pick them.

tucking them into his pocket, he continues on his way. he’s almost home when a door slams open, and a blur runs to him with a shout. he teeters on his feet as quackity tackles him in a hug.

"karl, you're home! i missed you!"

giggling, karl buries his face in quackity’s neck. quackity’s wings come up to wrap around him, and he feels safe. warm. tired. 

he basks in the feeling for a moment before stepping back, reaching into his pocket. "here, i got something for you,” he says, taking out the dandelions.

quackity claps his hands over his mouth, eyes going wide. "karl i am actually going to cry, that’s cute as shit."

cooing, he takes the flowers, limp and dull as they are, and cradles them in his hands. his wings flutter happily, and before karl can blink, he’s shooting up the road, yelling to sapnap about how he has flowers from karl, sapnap doesn’t, and isn’t he jealous?

something warm and thriving bursts in karl's chest as he finishes the walk home.

sapnap meets him at the door. "why’d you get quackity flowers and not me?" he asks, pouting.

“it was just a few i found on the side of the road," karl says. slipping past sapnap, he takes off his shoes and wanders into the living room. sapnap follows him. "if it makes you feel better, i can buy better ones for you."

“it wouldn’t be the _same_ , though."

there’s a crash and a bang as quackity dashes to join them from the kitchen. the flowers are in a small vase that karl didn’t know they had, clenched tightly in his hands. "fuck yeah, it wouldn't be. how does it feel to be the least favorite, sapnap?"

"how does it feel to be a little bitch?"

quackity sticks his tongue out. then, picking out a flower, he turns to karl and holds out the vase. "hold my flowers, babe."

karl takes them. "kick his ass, baby. i got yo flowers."

despite his efforts, sapnap quickly goes down in a flurry of feathers. quackity sits triumphantly on top of him. the flower he had taken out finds a home tucked behind sapnap's ear.

"there. happy now, _cariño_?”

ears going red, sapnap shoves quackity off him and stands up. his hand goes to his ear to check the flower hasn’t fallen off. “shut up.”

quackity trills happily at his embarrassment. fluttering his wings in a way that he barely lifts off the ground, he presses a kiss to the corner of sapnap's mouth. “love you too, fuckhead.”

sapnap struggles not to melt at that, and karl can’t help but laugh. looking to him, sapnap softens further. “you look tired, babe,” he says, and moves to push karl to the couch.

“i am, babe,” karl replies, curling into sapnap’s side. 

“i’m tired, too,” quackity says, crossing his arms, “but you don’t see me cuddling one of my boyfriends."

rolling his eyes, sapnap holds out an arm for him. “no need to be jealous, love.”

“i’m not jealous,” he grumbles, but goes to rest on sapnap’s other side, anyway. karl fumbles around until he finds quackity’s hand and holds it.

karl’s thoughts are slow and muddled. he feels safe here, with his boyfriends, happy and warm. the sun goes down, and it’s just him and them in the dim room.

“’night,” he says, and the last things he hears before he drops off to sleep are “sleep well” and “it’s only 6pm what the fuck is wrong with you.”

* * *

he wakes later, alone. it’s dark, darker than before. a thick blanket covers him, and he pushes it back, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

karl alone at night, what will he do?

he misses sapnap and quackity, if only for their warmth. cuddling into his blanket, he wonders where they are.

he's answered by a distant crash and a shouted "fuck!"

"quiet, quackity," sapnap hisses. karl hears the front door creak open as they both creep in and he lays back down, pretending to sleep. "you're going to wake karl."

"we just spent half an hour in the dark to pick flowers for that fuckhead, please worry about _me_. i think i just broke my nose, asshole."

karl closes his eyes and steadies his breaths as they enter the kitchen, flicking on the light. the clinking of glasses fills the dimly lit room as they look for something.

"what do you want me to do about it?" sapnap asks after a pause. "kiss it better?"

"yes."

huffing, sapnap obliges. karl smiles into his blanket; he knows without looking that quackity is beaming, and a part of him goes all gooey and sappy. they're so cute.

they don't say anything more as they move around the kitchen. karl begins to drift off again in the comforting quiet, half-listening to his boyfriends' movements.

at some point, they finish what they're doing, and sapnap comes over to kiss karl on the forehead before heading to bed. quackity just drapes himself over karl, poking him. "i know you're not asleep, idiot."

"i am," karl mumbles, pushing quackity's hand away. "sleep with me."

"on this small-ass couch? fuck no. come to bed with me, _cariño_."

"carry me."

"...in what _fucking_ world do you think i'm capable of doing that?" quackity pauses, turns to shout "sapnap! come carry karl to bed!" into the hallway. "sapnap can do it," he says, rolling off karl.

sapnap peeks out of his room, groaning when he sees them looking at him expectantly. "did you wake him up?" he asks as he comes over. "i told you not to wake him up."

"i didn't." quackity pokes karl again. "he was pretending."

karl smiles sleepily up at sapnap, reaching for him so he can pick him up. "hi."

"hi, love," sapnap mumbles, easily lifting him into his arms. he’s warm and sturdy and karl melts into him, wanting no more than to fall asleep right there. "let's go to bed, hm?"

they start toward sapnap's room, quackity trailing behind.

"woo! sleepover!"

"quackity, you have _got_ to stop saying that every time we—"

karl falls asleep squished between his two boyfriends. he feels safest of all, here—safe and warm and good and a thousand other positive feelings that his sleepy brain can't think to express in any way other than "i love you." a thrill goes through him to hear them say it back.

three vases sit on the nightstand by the bed. one of them has quackity's flowers, limp and dull. the next has sapnap's single flower, kind of crushed and tattered. the third is for karl, and it holds all kinds of things—yellow flowers, pink flowers, bits of grass, a pinecone quackity had gotten from the top of a tree and insisted they add.

in a few days, the flowers would wilt and fade, and they'd go out and pick more together.

(karl keeps the pinecone.)

**Author's Note:**

> cringe
> 
> this might have been a lot better if i tried harder i think but i didnt let myself i failed my math test on friday and genuinely wanted to die, wrote this instead as a healthy alternative thumbs up
> 
> how we feeling gays leave a kudos or possibly even a comment if ur feeling extra spicy if not thats cool hope u enjoyed


End file.
